


Till my feeling can reach you

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: Jungkir balik seorang Kwon Soonyoung untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Lee Jihoon.Bukan karena dia jelek, tetapi karena dirinya terlalu mirip dengan pacar Jihoon, Choi Soonyoung, yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Berbagai cara sudah Soonyoung lakukan untuk menjadikan Jihoon miliknya, tak peduli setinggi apapun dinding yang Jihoon bangun, Soonyoung tidak menyerah.requested and prompt by @horangrice
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Till my feeling can reach you

Sepertinya sudah biasa dan selalu terjadi.

Berita mengenai adanya anak baru di kelas 12 IPA 2 menyebar dengan cepat, bukan hanya anak-anak kelas IPA saja yang tahu, tetapi anak IPS juga mengetahuinya karena sudah jelas dalam satu angkatan pasti akan ada saja beberapa orang yang hobinya menyebarnya fakta atupun gosip.

Terdengar oleh Soonyoung, siswa kelas 12 IPS 1 yang hobinya membuat para guru darah tinggi dengan setiap kelakuannya. Bukan hanya Soonyoung, ia selalu bersekongkol dengan Jun dan juga Wonwoo yang merupakan teman satu gengnya. Mereka mempunyai julukan sebagai ‘trio wek wek’nya anak IPS.

“itu murid baru yang anak IPA udah kek orang yang baru pindah dari kutub anjir” celetuk Jun, mereka sedang berkumpul di warung yang dekat dengan sekolah, banyak sekali murid yang saat ini sedang membolos, prinsip mereka mengatakan kalau pelajaran terakhir dan yang mengajarnya guru _killer_ , mending bolos saja. Setidaknya itu berlaku untuk Soonyoung, Jun dan Wonwoo.

“lo udah liat?” tanya Wonwoo

“udah, tadi gue ke daerah kekuasan anak-anak kutu buku itu, terus gak sengaja si anak baru lewat”

“cakep gak?” Soonyoung yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan perbincangan sahabatnya itu, kini ikut menyahuti, maklum jiwa jomblonya keluar, dia penasaran lagian siapa yang akan pindah sekolah ketika sudah kelas 12.

“cakep, putih banget chi” jawab Jun “lo penasaran kan? Hihiw jomblo, ada mangsa baru tuh..nanti dah kalau balik sekolah kita tungguin aja di gerbang”

“okay” 

Dan hari itu, semanjak soonyoung melihat Jihoon dengan matanya langsung, tidak pernah barang seharipun soonyoung tidak menemui Jihoon. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk main ke kelas Jihoon membuat siswa lainnya terheran-heran, seorang kwon soonyoung, berandalnya anak IPS datang ke kelas IPA hanya untuk menyapa atau sekedar melihat Jihoon saja.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Soonyoung masih melakukan kegiatan rutinnya untuk selalu mendatangi Jihoon pada jam istirahat ataupun ketika pulang sekolah. Jihoon sendiri masih dengan kegiatan rutinnya yang tidak pernah menganggap soonyoung itu ada, karena nyatanya soonyoung itu (menurut jihoon) sudah tiada dan tidak akan pernah kembali, seberapa keras pun ia meminta dan berdo’a, soonyoung tidak akan pernah hadir lagi.

“hai jun, wonwoo” kata Jihoon, ia menjawab sapaan dari dua orang tersebut. Disana ada soonyoung, mereka bertiga seperti biasa, pasti akan menunggu jihoon di depan gerbang dan menyapanya, entah untuk kepentingan apa, tapi yang jelas soonyoung selalu memaksa kedua temannya itu untuk menemaninya.

“gue..ada...di....sini” soonyoung menekankan setiap katanya kepada Jihoon, yang lagi dan lagi diabaikan begitu saja.

Jihoon pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, tadi Jihoon sempat pamit untuk pulang duluan. Tentunya hanya menyebut nama Jun dan Wonwoo lagi. 

“ah anjing gue frustasi, salah gue apasih” soonyoung berjalan menuju parkiran motor bersama jun dan wonwoo, pembahasan dari perbincangan mereka masih saja seputar Jihoon. Soonyoung sangat bingung, begitupun dengan Jun dan Wonwoo, mereka bisa tahu kalau Jihoon itu orang yang akan membalas setiap sapaan jika ada yang menyapa dan Jihoon akan bersikap acuh kepada orang lain yang memang tidak ada berniat untuk berteman dengannya. Selama satu minggu itupun Jihoon hanya bersikap seadanya, jarang berbicara tapi jika ada yang bertanya dia jawab, kecuali kepada Soonyoung. yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka bertiga adalah, soonyoung itu suka menyapa dan selalu bersikap ramah di depan jihoon, kenapa hanya dia yang jihoon abaikan.

“Jihoon itu kaya gak nganggep lo ada sama sekali tau chi” kata Jun yang sudah menaiki motornya

“anjing lah gue bukan setan”

“sabar kali chi, nanti malem kita omongin lagi strategi di group” wonwoo sudah duduk di belakang Jun, mereka sudah siap pergi meninggalkan sekolah

“lo berdua mau pacaran ya? anjir males banget gue temanan sama lo berdua pacaran mulu”

Lalu soonyoung ditinggal oleh Jun dan Wonwoo, sudah biasa sebenernya bagi Soonyoung ditinggalkan oleh mereka berdua, katanya mau _quality time_ sama pacar. Memang hanya Soonyoung yang masih jomblo, dia lumayan pemilih (banget malah) tipenya berstandar tinggi untuk ukuran anak nakal yang dibenci oleh anak-anak IPA dan dijunjung tinggi oleh anak IPS. Katanya syarat utama adalah orangnya harus cakep (banget), jadi susah nyarinya, soonyoung memang beda level kalau masalah memilih pasangan, sayangnya sekalinya ada orang yang soonyoung suka, nasib baik belum mau berpihak padanya.

Hari berikutnya, Soonyoung sudah siap menjalankan rencana yang sudah ia susun semalaman hasil diskusi dengan Jun dan Wonwoo. Mereka bahkan tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tapi sibuk menyusun rencana proses pendekatan seroang kwon soonyoung terhadap lee Jihoon.

Rencana pertama dimulai, saat ini ia sedang menunggu Jihoon di depan kelas IPA. Soonyoung sangat tergesa-gesa ia berlari dari kelasnya menuju kelas Jihoon, takut kalau Jihoon sudah keluar dan ia tidak bisa menjalankan misinya.

“Jihoon” soonyoung masih ngos-ngosan,Jihoon baru saja keluar dari kelas dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Jihoon menghindar dari Soonyoung. Bukan hanya Jihoon tapi semua anak kelas IPA juga sama dan mereka sangat paham kenapa Jihoon lebih memilih menghindari Soonyoung sampai sebegitunya, dipikiran mereka ya karena Soonyoung itu nakal meskipun tampan tapi dia sangat menyebalkan, hobinya menjahili perempuan belum lagi dia kalau ketemu sama anak IPA, soonyoung akan memanggil mereka “heh kutu buku” atau “manusia rumus” dan sebagainya, wajar sekali bukan kalau kebanyakan anak IPA juga memaklum Jihoon yang sangat enggan untuk sekedar membalas sapaan Soonyoung.

“ikut sama gue” Soonyoung memegang tangan Jihoon, ia memaksa Jihoon untuk ikut dengannya. Teman sekelas Jihoon sempat melarang Soonyoung, tapi dia malah memarahi orang-orang yang menghalanginya untuk membawa jihoon keluar. Alhasil, Soonyoung bisa membawa jihoon keluar dari kelas yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang (kalau kata soonyoung) kutu buku itu.

Selama berjalan Soonyoung sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Jihoon, dia sama sekali tidak meminta dilepaskan tangannya. Jihoon hanya diam, tapi dia mengikuti ke mana Soonyoung ingin mengajaknya pergi. _”ni tangan lembut banget, emang cocok buat gue genggam”_ , pikir soonyoung, ia sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Mereka sudah sampai di ruangan UKS yang kosong, untuk pertamakalinya Jihoon melihat Soonyoung tepat di matanya. Merasa aneh, soonyoung malah kikuk sendiri.

“ekhem” soonyoung berdehem membersihkan tenggorokanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

“kenapa?” tanya Jihoon

“lo baru mau ngomong sama gue kalau diajak ke ruangan kosong begini?”

“kenapa?” tanya Jihoon lagi

“habisnya gue frustasi lo kagak mau ngobrol sama gue, kagak mau liat gue... ya ... terpaksa deh gue bawa kesini.. maksudnya..”

“iya kenapa?”

Soonyoung sangat bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, masih menduga-duga mungkin Jihoon sedang memancingnya untuk mengatakan tujuan kenapa ia mendekati Jihoon dari Jihoon masuk ke sekolah sampai sekarang, terhitung sudah mau satu bulan dan Soonyoung selalu menganggu Jihoon.

“karena... suka, apa lagi?” jawabnya, berbasis pada asumsi pertamanya.

“kenapa disini? Kenapa masih ada dipikiran aku? Kamu tuh udah nggak ada soonyoung” dan Jihoon akhirnya mengatakan apa yang selalu ada dipikirannya ketika ia melihat atau mendengar suara soonyoung.

“hah?” bingungnya Soonyoung sudah sampai ke titik limit, dia jarang sekali berpikir, malas katanya, kalau kata wonwoo, soonyoung itu jarang memakai otaknya dia lebih sering “bertindak aja dulu mikir belakangan”. Makannya ketika bingung, soonyoung hanya diam, masih syukur dia mau bertanya lagi biar lebih jelas. Biasanya dia malah menghindar ketika ia dipaksa untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka atau ia tidak mau mengerti.

“gue udah meninggal?”

“ya” jawab jihoon singkat

Soonyoung kembali bingung, dia mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Jihoon. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti karena kebingungan (bukan karena menemukan asumsi baru atau solusi yang tepat).

Soonyoung memegang tangannya, kepalanya, kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya ia raba memastikan kalau ia masih bisa memegang tubuhnya sendiri. lalu ia pergi ke arah kaca, memandangi wajahnya _“gak ada yang aneh”_ pikirnya.

“mana ada gue meninggal, ini gue masih bisa dipegang, gue masih napak kakinya, nginjak tanah nih masih nginjak lantai, nih lo pegang aja gue. Bisa kan?”

Soonyoung mengarahkan tangan Jihoon untuk memegang tangan dan juga kepalanya, ketika soonyoung melepaskan tangan Jihoon yang masih berada di kepalanya, tangan jihoon perlahan turun menangkup kedua pipi soonyoung.

“ko bisa dipegang?” tanya jihoon

“karena gue masih hidup Ya Allaaaaah.. gue capek capek bertahan hidup dibilang udah meninggal, bener-bener dah lo”

“tapi...” Jihoon berhenti sebentar

“tapi.. waktu itu juga pernah mimpi dan bisa pegang” lanjut Jihoon

“ini bukan mimpi Jihoon, gak ada akhlak banget lo masa bilang gue udah meninggal”

“emang udah meninggal”

“sumpah ini gimana sebenernya? Lo nyangka gue udah meninggal? Jihoon yang bener aja anjir, lo tanya sama wonwoo sama Jun deh, mana ada gue meninggal”

“soonyoung, kamu harus nerima keadaan kamu. Aku aja udah terima ko”

“masalahnya gue kagak pernah disholatin, kagak pernah masuk rumah sakit juga. Gimana bisa gue meninggal”

“kecelakaan, bawa motor... pulang sekolah ”

“aduh bentar deh, pusing gue denger lo ngomong” soonyoung mundur, ia duduk di salah satu kasur yang ada di ruangan tersebut

“ini gue emang udah jadi hantu dan lupa ingatan atau emang lo nya yang halu?” tanya Soonyoung 

“kamu... hantu halu mau hidup lagi”

“hah?.. jadi lo selama ini gak pernah mau ngomong sama gue karena ngira gue ini hantu?”

“kan kamu emang hantu.. nanti kalau aku disangka orang aneh gimana, lagian susah payah aku lupain kamu 2 tahun terakhir ini, malah muncul lagi”

Menurut Soonyoung apa yang dikatakan Jihoon itu sangat tidak masuk akal, bayangkan saja selama ini ia sehat, masih kesekolah dan punya teman, masih suka nakal, ngebantah orang tua terus tiba-tiba dia dibilang sudah meninggal. sinting

Jihoon terus meyakinkan Soonyoung kalau dia sudah meninggal, dan anehnya soonyoung jadi sedikit mempertimbangkan perkataan Jihoon. Apa benar dirinya sudah meninggal? Lalu selama ini dia jadi hantu?.

Soonyoung kembali berpikir, tidak mungkin dia sudah meninggal karena masih ada teman-temannya yang lain yang bisa melihat, memanggil dan menyentuh soonyoung.

“okey, kalau semisal gue hantu yang ilang ingatan, coba gue mau denger gimana gue bisa meninggal? Kecelakan pulang sekolah? Daerah mana?”

“Deket rumah kamu yang di menteng”

“gue kaga punya rumah di menteng, terus motor gue apaan waktu itu?”

“vario mungkin...aku lupa namanya yang besar itu”

“gue gak pernah pake motor vario, motor gue ninja semua, lo berdua temenan?” tanya Soonyoung

“pacar” jawab jihoon singkat 

Soonyoung hari ini sangat capek, otaknya dia pakai berpikir terus. Padahal belum setengah jam ia berbincang dengan Jihoon, tapi soonyoung sudah sakit kepala.

“gini deh, kayanya nih ya... gue sama pacar lo yang udah meninggal itu mirip dan namanya sama. Tapi sumpah demi Allah kita bukan orang yang sama, gue gak punya rumah di menteng, gue gak pernah pake motor vario. Gue bahkan baru liat lo ketika lo pindah sekolah kesini”

“jadi beda?” tanya jihoon “kamu soonyoung yang beda? Ko bisa mirip banget?”

“ya... mana gue tau, nanti gue tanyain ke ibu gue. Gue punya kembaran apa enggak. Namanya kwon soonyoung juga?”

“choi soonyoung”

“tuh kan beda.. kita beda, pokoknya gue masih hidup”

“tapi nama panggilan sama mukanya sama”

“kalau gitu lo panggil gue ochi, kaya jun sama wonwoo suka manggil gue kaya gitu. Udah beda kan? Kalau penampilan..... dia dulu suka kaya gimana?”

“ponian, bajunya rapih kalau ke sekolah” karena soonyoung (yang sudah meninggal) itu anak yang penurut, rajin, disekolah juga banyak sekali temannya dan akrab dengan guru, tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak berpakaian rapi.

“mulai besok gue gak bakal ponian, kalau baju.. liat... gak ada rapih-rapihnya gue gak pernah masukin baju gue”

Jihoon masih tidak yakin, tapi dia mencoba mendengarkan soonyoung. apa mungkin di dunia ini akan ada ornag yang sangat mirip tapi tidak ada hubungan darah. Ketika jihoon masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, soonyoung mengajaknya untuk keluar dari UKS.

“istirahat udah mau selesai, lo belum makan. Makan yuk di kantin” ajaknya, mereka pun berjalan keluar ruangan menuju kantin. Di pertengahan jalan, Jihoon masih memperhatikan soonyoung yang berdiri satu langkah lebih depan dari dirinya. Ia memperhatikan kalau dari cara berpakaian soonyoung (mantan) pacarnya dan soonyoung yang sedang berada dengannya saat ini sangatlah berbeda, dari cara berbicarapun sangat berbeda, yang Jihoon tahu, soonyoung selalu lembut ketika berbicara.

“aduh anjing” kaki soonyoung menabrak tempat sampah yang berada didepan kelas

‘iya sih.....kayanya mereka beda orang’ pikir Jihoon.

\- -  
Sudah ada Jun dan Wonwoo yang menunggu mereka di kantin, sehingga soonyoung tidak usah susah-susah mencari meja yang kosong. Mereka makan bersama, tapi Jihoon masih tidak banyak bicara kepada soonyoung, kadang kalau soonyoung bertanya tidak Jihoon jawab karena dia sudah terbiasa mengabaikan soonyoung selama ini. Tapi soonyoung selalu mengingatkan Jihoon, kalau dia masih hidup yang diyakinkan oleh wonwoo dan jun sehingga membuat Jihoon mau tidak mau percaya.

Enam dari tujuh hari dalam satu minggu selalu soonyoung manfaatkan untuk mendekati Jihoon, setiap harinya selalu saja ada akal-akalan soonyoung supaya bisa pulang bersama Jihoon. Awalnya Jihoon tidak pernah mau, tapi soonyoung dan juga mulut lihainya merangkai kata-kata selalu bisa membuat jihoon mengatakn “yaudah boleh” kepada apapun yang soonyoung tawarkan. 

“tapi gue gak mau naik motor” 

Soonyoung sudah berada di depan sekolah dengan motor ninjanya. Tapi Jihoon masih menolaknya jika ia akan pulang diantar dengan menaiki motor.

“yaudah sebentar, gue simpen dulu motor di sekolah” soonyoung kembali lagi menyimpan motornya ke tempat parkir. Ia berencana untuk meninggalkan motornya saja disini, lalu setelah mengantar Jihoon ia akan kembali ke sekolah, semoga belum di tutup. Jun dan wonwoo tidak bisa diandalkan, mereka sudah pergi duluan jadi soonyoung tidak bisa meminta bantuan mereka.

“yuk” ajak soonyoung

“soonyo-“

“ochi... panggil gue ochi jangan soonyoung”

“iya iya, nanti pulangnya lo gimana?”

“pesen ojek online paling”

Mereka jalan beriringan, jihoon menjelaskan bagaimana caranya menaiki bus transjakarta. Soonyoung hanya iya-iya saja tanpa ada niatan untuk mengerti, soalnya dia lebih suka membawa motor. 

Mereka sudah sampai di halte busway, Soonyoung dan jihoon duduk bersebalahan. Masih menunggu kedatangan bus.

“kenapa sih gak mau banget naik motor? Padahal bisa lebih cepet nyampe”

“iya lebih cepet mati juga”

“buset deh itu mulut, mau gue geplak apa gimana?”

“nih pukul” jihoon mendekatkan bibirnya kepada soonyoung

“pake bibir tapi..boleh? Heheheh” lalu soonyoung mendapatkan pukulan keras di tangannya. 

Beberapa bentuk pendekatan Soonyoung kepada Jihoon, selain mengantar Jihoon pulang, masih banyak hal lainnya yang ia lakukan. Makan siang di kantin bersama (dengan Jun dan Womwoo) tidak pernah terlewat seharipun selama mereka sekolah. Belum lagi tiap malam, soonyoung dengan iseng selalu telepon atau video call Jihoon, kadang masih suka tidak diangkat oleh Jihoon, tapi Soonyoung tidak menyerah, dia akan mencoba di hari lainnya.

Dari durasi telepon hanya 2 menit sampai hari ini sudah sekitar 3 bulan Soonyoung selalu mendekati Jihoon, durasi telepon pun bertambah, minimal 10 menit. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan, soonyoung tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

Malam minggu, sekitar pukul 10 malam, soonyoung menelepon Jihoon, untungnya diangkat. Soonyoung masih sebagai pengarah pembicaraan mereka. Membuat lelucon-lelucon aneh yang membuat jihoon tertawa sampai menangis saking lucunya. Setelah sekitar 40 menit mengobrol, soonyoung sudah kehabisan bahan leluconnya, dalam hatinya soonyoung berkata _”nanya apa lagi ya gue, mikir.. yuk mikir kwon soonyoung”_

“bulan depan ikut yuk?”

_”kemana?_

“main ke ancol, sama wonwoo sama jun juga”

_”lo ngajak gue karena pasti ditinggal sama mereka berdua kan?”_

“hehe iya maksudnya biar gue juga punya gandengan gitu, kagak jadi nyamuk doang”

_”nanti gue tanya ibu dulu”_

“gue aja nanti yang ngomong langsung, gue mau izin ke mertua. Mantap gak tuh? Gue cowok bertanggung jawab”

_”ngomong apaan sih hahaha”_

Satu rencana berhasil lagi, Soonyoung sangat puas dengan hasil dari semua rencananya ini. Tapi ternyata ketika mereka sudah menghabiskan sekitar 1 jam mengobrol, Soonyoung seperti di tampar lagi oleh realita lebih tepatnya oleh pandangan Jihoon terhadap dirinya.

_”chiiiii...kalau habis main dari ancol, bisa gak buat jauhin gue aja?”_

“lah kenapa sih?”

_”soalnya....jadi gak bisa lupa, aku keinget terus”_

“lo kalau ngomongin si soonyoung itu, suka otomatis pakai aku-kamu ya”

_”maaf ya ochi...”_ ”

“selama ini lo ngeliat gue masih aja kebayang-kebayang sama mantan pacar lo itu?”

_”gak bisa dipungkiri, susah. Kamu semirip itu sama dia”_ ”

“tapi gak adil dong buat gue, gue kan mau deket sama lo, mau pacaran sama lo juga. Bukan salah gue dong mirip sama mantan lo itu, kalau bisa beda juga milih beda” suara soonyoung terdengar seperti orang yang sedang sangat kesal.

_”ya mau gimana lagi, kalian mirip”_

“ya bukan salah gue, pokoknya gue gak mau disuruh buat jauhin lo atau apalah itu. Gue mau pacaran sama lo pokoknya, mau deket sama lo” 

_”ngegas banget”_

“ya habisnya emosi, salah gue juga bukan, tapi dilarang-larang buat deketin. Pokoknya gue mau tetap deketin lo”

_“tapi gue masih suka inget sama soonyoung, ochi”_

Perbincangan tidak berhenti disana, soonyoung tidak mau kalah. Jihoon masih berusaha meyakinkan soonyoung kalau akan sangat susah bagi dirinya untuk bisa membedakan choi soonyoung yang sudah meninggal dengan kwon soonyoung. Tapi, Jihoon berurusan dengan orang yang sukar untuk dirubah persepsinya, soonyoung tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan terus berusaha sampai jihoon bisa membedakan dan melihat kwon soonyoung sebagai soonyoung yang memang masih hidup. 

\- - 

Bulan berikutnya, masih dengan agenda seorang kwon soonyoung yang tak pernah menyerah untuk mendekati lee jihoon. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, ancol. Tempat yang akan mereka datangi. 

Jun dan Wonwoo memberikan kabar kepada soonyoung bahwa mereka berdua sudah sampai, soonyoung yang masih berada di dalam bus transjakarta pun hanya membalas pesan wonwoo dengan singkat. “sebentar lagi sampai” katanya begitu.

Soonyoung menggenggam tangan jihoon ketika mereka masuk ke dalam area ancol, ada alasan tentu saja, jihoon tidak akan menerima perlakuan soonyoung jika tidak beralasan. “gue takut kita kepisah, nanti ribet nyarinya” alasan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi jihoon terima.

Soonyoung dan jihoon sudah bertemu dengan jun dan wonwoo, mereka mengelilingi daerah ancol sebentar. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang ingin bermain.

Setelah sampai di dufan Jun, wonwoo dan juga soonyoung sangat terlihat antusias untuk memainkan semua jenis wahana permainan, Jihoon sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti, dia tidak takut hanya saja tidak terlalu tertarik dengan setiap wahana yang akan mereka naiki.

Satu, dua sampai tiga wahana sudah mereka naiki, sekarang saatnya berfoto. Mereka melakukan selfie berempat. Lalu wonwoo dan jun bergaya bersiap akan diambil fotonya oleh soonyoung. Tangan Jun disimpan dibahu Wonwoo, mereka tersenyum dengan ceria ke arah kamera. Selesai sudah sesi foto untuk pasangan bucin itu.

Soonyoung mengatakan kalau ia ingin memiliki foto berdua dengan Jihoon, di sana sudah ada wonwoo yang sedang memegang handphone soonyoung, sudah siap untuk memotret momen soonyoung dan jihoon.

Yang lebih tinggi menyimpan tangannya di bahu jihoon, tersenyum memandang kamera. Mengikuti apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh Jun dan Wonwoo.

“udah” kata wonwoo

“lagi dong” teriak soonyoung

“yaudah genti gaya” jun ikut memberikan idenya “coba peluk jihoon dari belakang chi”

Muka jihoon langsung memerah, ia tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan ketika soonyoung sudah mulai memeluknya dari belakang dan menempatkan dagunya di bahu Jihoon.

“okey okey mantap kaya gitu bagus” teriak jun, puas dengan pujian Jun, soonyoung makin tersenyum dengan lebar.

“udah chi” kata wonwoo

Soonyoung memeluk jihoon, dagunya masih diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun, soonyoung mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala jihoon. Hingga pipinya bisa merasakan mulusnya kulit pipi Jihoon yang sedang bingung dengan apa yang soonyoung lakukan.

“masih inget sama si soonyoung itu?” tanyanya

“masih”

“jihoon... kasih gue kesempatan buat deketin lo terus, gue juga mau deket sama lo, maunya jadi pacar lo”

Jihoon hanya diam, wonwoo mengampiri mereka berdua, mengembalikan handphone soonyoung, tapi soonyoung masih enggan melepas pelukannya. 

“jihoon..please” ucapnya dengan nada manja

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari jihoon, soonyoung melihat ke arah jihoon dan ia mencium pipi jihoon dengan cepat.

“ih, cium cium” katanya, bibir jihoon terlihat lucu kalau sedang cemberut seperti ini.

“ya habisnya gak dijawab mulu, ayolah ingetnya sama gue, ochi. Bukan sama choi soonyoung”

“susah”

“ya gue tungguin sampai bisa, gue juga bakal berusaha terus supaya lo bisa nerima gue”

“nanti kamu capek sendiri loh” Jihoon mengusap tangan soonyoung yang masih melingkar diperutnya.

“gak akan, gue pantang menyerah.. gue kalau apa-apa selalu melakukan dengan sepenuh hati. Pernah denger _shinzou wo sasageyo gak?”_

“enggak, bahasa jepang? Artinya apa?”

“ya itu lah pokoknya, please ya kamu usaha, aku juga usaha? Gimana deal gak nih?”

“ehm,,,tapi ada syaratnya”

“apa?”

“kalau kamu capek jangan dipaksain, bisa cari yang lain, aku agak susah soalnya”

“okey deal, tapi kayanya kalau gue sih bakal tetep mau perjuangin lo, gue orangnya anti mundur-mundur club sebelum mendapatkan apa yang gue mau”

“yaudah deh terserah” kata jihoon singkat

“asik mantap, gila nih gue mau pacaran aja baru kali ini ribet begini pake deal-dealan lah, ada syaratlah. Nanti kalau udah jadian gue janji bakal bikin lo bahagia terus, dari sekarang juga sih hehehe”

Perbincangan mereka dihentikan oleh Jun, katanya “mesra-mesraan disini, nanti lah cari ruangan, sekarang makan dulu ayo”. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Jihoon pipinya terasa panas karena malu.

Dengan perjanjian dan syarat yang telah disetujui. Mungkin akan membuat Jihoon bisa menerima sosok soonyoung yang masih ada di bumi, tepat disampingnya. Masih panjang perjalanan seorang Kwon Soonyoung, tapi tenang saja ia sudah siap dengan berbagai cara untuk bisa meluluhkan hati Jihoon. Ketika Soonyoung meminta Jihoon untuk sama-sama berusaha, ia sudah siap. 

Till my feeling can reach you, Jihoon....


End file.
